The body weight exercising devices and methods are widely used to improve the muscle strength and fitness. These body weight exercises generally do not require any free weights and the user's own weight adds resistance to all the movements of the exercise, and therefore these exercises help in achieving better results for the user to improve the balance, flexibility, and strength of the user. Some of the common body weight exercises such as push-up, pull-up, sit-up, dips and chin-up are regularly attempted using cumbersome specialized equipment's or in-built gym equipment's.
Numerous equipment's are required for a person to carry out all of the basic body weight exercises. If a person has to set his own equipment for a circuit of bodyweight exercises, he has to acquire lot of space and also it is not cost-effective. Further, the equipment should have a configuration to support a user to do all the basic bodyweight exercises without requiring additional accessories. The choice of angle and flexibility to do all the body weight exercises is not easily available in all the prior art systems. Another important requirement for a basic body weight exercising equipment is to provide adaptability for people of all age groups. But in most of the cases, the equipment's are not offering any sort of exercising attributes for children.
The other hand, storage of this equipment's is a major setback as they require enough space to maintain properly. Some equipment's are complex in design and while dismantling, it requires lot of power and time to accomplish. So all the prior art attempts have failed to meet the important factors of a private body weight exercising equipment such as storage space, adaptability for different age groups, transportation, versatility, cost, assembly and disassembly and so on.
Prior art reference U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,371 B2 discloses an adjustable apparatus for performing bodyweight exercises wherein a pair of side frames and handles with a pendulous member helps performing bodyweight exercises. However, this invention has some shortcomings such as providing flexibility, complex design, adaptability and limited support for user weight and resistance with reduced efficiency of the device.
Prior art reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,556 A discloses a portable pull-up exercise apparatus with welded extendable upright frame bar supports. However, the apparatus does not help in doing all the bodyweight exercises for the people of all age groups.
In some cases, when a user performs a body weight exercise such as a pull-up exercise using a specialized apparatus, the body resistance will act heavily based on the user weight. Also, user performs the exercise in a plurality of styles and intensities which in turn transfer more weight onto the apparatus. This may lead to failure of most of the working parts of the apparatus.
In light of aforementioned problems of body weight exercising devices, there exists a need for a collapsible free standing indoor exercise device to perform a plurality of body weight exercises in an efficient and convenient method.